


Pack life is hard...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Sam had always felt a bit wrong, unfitting in his so rough, traditional Pack that Dean is thriving in.But it isn’t only Sam who has secrets and is struggling…, and it all comes to the surface as another Alpha joins their Pack.(Always good to have an outside look at certain things...maybe.)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Alpha-Beta-Omega





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Needed something 'light' and 'uncomplicated' ^^! Have tried for days and only got BS... until this A/B/O popped up finally.....!!!!
> 
> Nope Beta, nope native... but i do hope you have fun and that this is not as depressing as my personal tries to process the ending of the Show. ^^P  
> Have fun or at least distraction.

Pack life is hard SPN FF  
Being spoiled is nice… 

Sam sighed at the look of his Brother, beaten up and cut and bruised like usually when coming back from the ‘morning routine’, paroling, patrolling their land.

As the next male Alpha in line Dean had to put up with a lot BS in their Mothers constantly growing Pack that John had taken over after Marie had died.

“…” Sam didn’t complain just took the first aid kid while Dean sat down with a happy grin on his face. He obviously, once again, had established his dominance and place in the ranking system around the more hand on guys and the rough brute they kept in their Group never the less.

Sam always found it stupid to keep to those ancient rules and traditions but apparently some people still needed that kind of set up to feel at easy and directed at least in some way.  
The taller, younger Alpha had never had such intentions on his own although he had challenged their Father a great deal in his times until finding a more outside positions all for himself and with less competitive Individuals.

Sam got down while Dean easily took of his shirt and anyway ripped jeans.  
He was still grinning and giving of this scent of full satisfaction and happiness.  
There was no doubt in Sam’s mind, his sibling was a god damn bully, and he liked it.

Dean hissed at the applied antiseptic on his chest and neck but he simply couldn’t stop his grin. This morning had been a god damn success and he had put all those youngsters back in place that had dared to look at him the wrong way.  
His wrist was sprained and his knee twisted in addition to all those colorful bruises he was carrying like well deserved medals.  
Sam would never understand how someone could find satisfaction and happiness, maybe even desire in that kind of interaction but apparently his Brother was thriving when ever he had his way with the other ‘Hunters’ and ‘Warriors’ John was training on their territory for some Government Organisations and Private Persons that would pay for some unusual Wildlife and Urban training.

Many of those Alphas, Betas and even Omegas that were send here however, where broken goods at first, lost without knowing what they were, how to be and how to behave in a Pack and on their ancient Instincts.  
It Was on Dean and John to show them their place to ‘help’ them adjust before they would be able to work on each of their Natural Skills that would enable them in their supposed Positions to shine.

It was a pretty rough and direct interaction that needed clear and sometimes brutal lines, mostly with the Pups coming from probation Facilities.  
Not on all of them this worked but the majority of People were pretty simple in mind and happy to finally get a direction they did not have to think about to much while still feeling that it was an important purpose.

Sam however was different and it had taken much time for him to figure this in that kind of surrounding.  
He had to fight pretty damn hard to be allowed to do the exact opposite and instead of pressure use options and offer advise instead of forced direction.  
And only as Dean had climbed up in ranks he had finally be allowed to step out and work with the more sensible ones in the Background.

Sam had to actually physically fight for that right and a huge Scar across his back was still proving his suffering at that time. He had lost against John and only because Dean had stepped in and protected him, joined sides with him against their Father, John had finally, with a lot Pack members voting for Sam, given in and allowed his second born to slip out of his grip and work differently, and on his own.

Since than Sam had been responsible for most of the Paperwork’s that neither John nor Dean had any interest or comprehension for.  
And especially Dean had started to have a closer eye on the Newcomers, getting quite good in finding what he called; ‘Sammy vibe’, to send over those who would not react well to his or their Fathers way, handing them over to Sam right away, to have the younger one taking care of it.

“Arm!”  
Sam called and Dean lifted the left one as ‘ordered’, his green eyes watching very carefully the younger Alphas doing as he still seemed so excited and somehow to wait for some praise.  
Sam knew that `game’ and he would play along just not right now when he was busy patching up his stubborn, budge Alpha Brother, who he had become more and more fond of over all those years, seeing him mature and become more attentive to other people like him or their Dad.  
Sam was actually pretty proud for Dean about that.

“How are the new ones?” He finally started to give his sometimes Puppy like Sibling the desperately begged for attention.  
“Good ones…” Dean gave immediately, obviously pretty pleased to be allowed to say it now.  
Sam didn’t comment and just continued with his treatment.

“Some promising ones…” Dean went on, just occasionally hissing at the burn on his maltreat skin and the cuts he was hardly restraining himself from licking at.

# ***

An hour later and already behind the time Sam hurried to that fancy Restaurant in town he had chosen on for this appointment.  
He was inwardly already lecturing himself for once again having put up with his Brothers damn childish teasing and pestering after he had done this awkwardly kind, polite asking for permission to greet.

A stupid routinish game they had started in their youth and still hold to it even after their presentation and as it actually had become meaning in their mature life.  
And as pathetic as it was, to some degree Sam liked to have his Brother that close, liked to have him scent in that very inappropriate way when no one was around.  
But Dean just never could it leave at that.  
Always going too far in the end and leaving Sam with that weird aftertaste, feeling wrong…, and somehow uncomfortable just for a simple shown affection.

Sam scratched the two small red dots the other Alphas Canine teeth had left applying a bit to much pressure, always threatening with a grin that he could mark Sam right there and now…, before he would let go and with a strange sad look in his eyes slap his Brothers back, explaining that he was just teasing/joking.

The tall Alpha slowed down in front of the entrance of this very unfamiliar Place. He was sighting and once again checking his Suit and look.  
Because, although Sam was the one who was supposed to do the planed Job Interview on that new guy, who came with an incredible background and, more important, interesting Pedigree…, he hoped to make a good impression and develop some further businesses with the Family this guy was standing for.

\-------------

“Mr. Novak?” Sam reached out with his huge hand to greet the other man already seated and waiting.  
The slightly smaller dark haired with those intense grey, blue eyes got up to answer the gesture.

*ALPHA, dominant…Damn!* Sam thought while he was shaking the given hand and politely smiling.

It wouldn’t be the first time to include another Alpha into their Pack but it never was easy and could become even more complicated with John and Dean in charge of the ‘welcoming’.  
And, as Sam could already tell, this one wasn’t to bow at least with hesitation.  
But if he would want to work for them, which the younger Winchester Alpha still was suspicious about, Alpha Novak would have to live on their Territory, would have to, temporarily at least, join their ranks.

“I might come across inappropriate and rude, but may I asked why we are meeting here and not on Pack ground?” The blue eyed questioned for good reasons.  
And Sam managed a slight smile in return.  
“I can assure that this is neither inappropriate nor rude. And I am the one who has to apologize for this unusual set up.” Sam, completely business returned.

A waitress, Beta, dull, interrupted the Alphas conversation to take the drinking order and Sam, politely again, gestured for his ‘guest’ to get first.

\-------------

Sam had prepared to pay a fortune in this place just because, but apparently, and the tall Alpha wasn’t sure about that yet, his ‘guest’ wasn’t into the very expensive stuff as he ordered some simple cider, if out of politeness or because he really had not interest in those available Wine’s or champagne, Sam couldn’t say.

He got simple with some water too and wondered if this would look cheap in the end.  
But the Winchester collected himself pretty fast and straightened his posture.  
He was Alphas as well and although, probably not stronger, Sam felt, knew by instinct that he wouldn’t stand much shorter in rank than this high born man across.

They waited till the waitress had left before returning to their ‘private’ conversation.  
“As I was about to say…” Sam started again.  
“…you might have heard already that the Winchester Pack could be somewhat… intense.” Sam tried to paraphrase, being carefully watched by the other Alpha who was wearing a rather cheap dark blue suit and a bright blue necktie that was complimenting his eyes even more, bringing the focus back to his face every time someone would drift for some reasons.

“Our Pack is rather traditional when it comes to including new Members which you would become the moment we figure/find an agreement. And I am aware that this meeting would normally be hold with the Pack Alpha right away but since we do handle things the old way I wanted to offer the possibility for a more private first meeting in case this kind of work might not fit your interests anymore.” Sam tried his best high polite actions and he at least hoped for an appreciated reaction from the other one.  
Instead however he was faced with a mask, none emotion or other telltale signs that would have given away Novac’s thoughts on that.

It seemed forever as the other Alpha finally ended his measurement, that had Sam starting to sweat, and before he slightly tilted his head.  
He was frowning as his deep voice started questioning Sam’s attempts right away and without a filter.  
“I already agreed on that Job Offer, did I not?”  
“Meeting outside of the Pack seemed an unnecessary matter, that is only prolonging the process.” The other Alpha stated, leaving Sam to feel like a pup that had just been lectured to keep it and don’t run around that much.

*straight forward…* The Winchester thought not getting any negative or judging attempts, although feeling like there would be.

“I suppose that my Background and upbringing has already been checked on.” The other Alpha went on.  
“As it is I am born into a rather traditional Pack as well and am aware of the expected process.” “I can assure that I will not cause any harm being welcomed, willingly, into a foreign Pack.”  
The blue eyed went on, no signs of insecurity, no vary in his words or posture, as he was simply claiming facts.

It had Sam hesitating and considering if he might not gotten all the information about this guy he had looked up/for.

“I do so appreciate the consideration being done though.” This Novak guy ended on a well trained positive note and Sam knew he would have to be careful around this man, although he was very drawn to him after being surrounded by stubborn thickheaded ‘ground’ fighters for most of his time. A more intellectual challenge would be a very pleasant change. One that Mr. Novak definitely seemed to offer.  
And it had Sam smiling.

“If there really is no want of withdrawal I would like to welcome you first handed if, of course, out Pack Alpha will approve. And I still would like to do it in a less official welcoming to keep things in a more civilized, a more developed atmosphere and scenery.” Sam stated, knowing that this way he was actually kind of overwriting his Fathers Dominance and weight on that matter but also knowing that he didn’t want his first official ‘Coworker’ being ‘humped’ by the whole Pack, just because it was done like this Centuries ago as the had hunt the forests in their Wolf form.

They were still intelligent People, Sam thought as the drinks got served to them.

___________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope Beta nope Native but hope you get some distraction out of it. ^^  
> *wave*

Chapter 2

Their old man's Growl was terrifying, Pack Alpha worth no doubt, but while Sam shrugged and Dean carefully remained in the background for now, Alpha Novak didn’t show any signs of intimidation although he was, in a gesture of respect, not making eye contact with the other man.

The blue eyed kept calm, standing at the Centre of the Pack Leaders Bureau, allowing the Winchester to check on him although this man was currently close to rage and there fore the foreign Alpha in danger as well.

\-------------

The moment they had entered the Winchester Pack territory, this Land which the Winchesters bloodline had held onto/for Centuries, for Generations, it had been obvious that the Stranger had not been welcomed.  
For some reason their appearance had not been a surprise.

Sam had been called to the Office right away, not even completely stepped out of the Car the younger Alpha had driven them in.  
His scent had changed to that slight anger and fear that had the other Alpha, not alarmed but very attentive as it showed him an opportunity to attack and kill, a vulnerability no Alpha should show towards a ‘stranger’ or not Pack Member.

It was an unusual act at least, but more important it could be a lethal one under different circumstances. For an Alpha it was always a high risk to lose focus like that.  
But the blue eyed took note, interested if the reason for this current change was self-confidence around him, or some emotional turmoil of an unbearable degree.

“I have learned that before facing something uncomfortable…, together…” The blue eyed mentioned suddenly while Sam was still staring at the Speaker he had been called out on right now.  
“…it is a common Human politeness to exchange the first given name.”  
He turned at the younger Alpha, irritating Sam as he was not able to tell if the other man had just made a joke or not.  
“And since I already have been given yours, i’ve been called Castiel, if this is any solace/consolation”  
The Alpha stated deadpan and it got the younger one actually smiling.

\-------------

The welcome had been cold to say it at least.  
John had first and foremost glared at his younger Son.

Another clue that these two might not been on equal ground in general.  
Both men were trained that much was obvious, not only from their build and the way they moved, it was telling in their scent as well.  
A slight undertone, a subdued note of kind, which all prepared Warrior’s wore and which wasn’t unknown to Castiel as well.

On his way here the Alpha had seen some of the Groups that were trained here for Private Security, for Government Officials and Organizations.

He had seen some of the Preparations and Protections used on the Pack Land and he had been impressed to see the Winchesters that well organized having heard so much about the rather ancient, traditional stile they were using for their Training.  
But Castiel also came from a group working in very similar ways although much more modern on the outside.  
He knew those way to work, had experienced them himself.  
His Family had been wrong to consider the Winchesters no risk to them.  
They had been wrong to underestimate them, judging them at their outside look and appearance.

This Pack wasn’t old fashioned, wasn’t looking back but they were way better in hiding their potential.  
Castiel had seen the Trainees to wear modern equip to check on any parameter of the biological System, an efficient method to perfect each presentations training.  
They were not living in the past as this rough land was suggesting…

\-------------

“YOU BRING ONE OF THEM!” John thundered towards his Son while slowly surrounding the not so unknown Alpha at the Centre.

“WITHOUT PREparations!!” THe Winchester Pack leader growled aggressively, his teeth showing and his face close to Castiel’s ear, the heated breath burning the blue eyed’s Skin.  
But he remained calm, this threat obviously not meant for him directly.

He had heard for the Winchester Pack-Leader to be a harsh and serious man, a hear-say that seemed to be proven right now.  
But Castiel wasn’t so sure.  
A Pack Alpha needed more than just aggression to rule a Pack that large and spread world wide.  
It needed a different kind of Character.

But something in this room, and Castiel was sure that he wasn’t the real reason, seemed to trigger the other man.

“You do not make such Decisions on your OWN…” John snarled, again slowly surrounding the ‘stranger’.

“He is the best possible, has the greatest experience and at least was willing to work for that bit we offered in compensation.” Sam couldn’t hold back anymore, suddenly and even respectlessly snarling at his own Pack Leader.  
It cleared the Trigger point, Castiel thought, still not moving to stir it all up even more while he had a close eye on the other young Alpha in the Room, the other Brother and Heir of the Winchester Pack.

He already had been impressed with Sam, but this one although much different, wasn’t less imposing.  
The Head Alphas Genes must have been strong and a perfect addition to his Omega Mates own.  
The other half of the Pack Lead, which had once been guided through their Partnership, as far as Castiel had been briefed before, 

It was a concept not unknown of but rarely used in modern times as it was condemned difficult and slow, to much work in general as it would expect compromises and equal Companions to make that work.

“IT IS SUPPOSED FOR ALL OF US TO DECIDE ON SOMETHing LIKE THAT!” John went on in his lecture that already was probably clear to all of them, but it seemed as if he needed, desperately to make some point at this.

But Sam wasn’t finished, never the patient one with his Father around, they had the bad habit and ability to bring the worst out of each other.

“You agreed with this position for me to have the authority over my Part of the Work!” He growled and Castiel watched with a sidelong glance that Dean, as he remembered correctly, the other Alpha was frowning slightly unhappy about the ongoing contradiction.  
But that he wasn’t stepping in showed a split loyalty, although, due to his scent, ranked right beneath their Pack Leader and there fore higher than Sam, in Pack Position at least…

Another unexpected and interesting fact Castiel saved for himself as the unwanted ‘welcoming’ went on.

For a moment the blue eyed Alpha at the Center expected a ranking fight to break out right here but before the Situation actually escalated suddenly there was a different Presence right next to Castiel, a move he had not expected and not realized at all as he got sniffed again. This time the younger Heir scenting his neck in a very inappropriately close fashion that the blue eyed only could interpret as a try to rattle him and have him react.  
It was a bold move of this Alpha trying to use him, another Alpha, to clear the situation, Castiel thought.  
And he didn’t react at this quite insolent action, this time actually lifting his eyes and locking them with this younger ones deep greens.  
He would not allow that youngster to play him that easily, Castiel still had Alpha pride himself as he withstand the slight glare in his motionless way and actually got Dean to struggle at it.

“…you…your are from the Heaven Corps?” Dean changed the subject to the other heavy issue to have his Father distracted as he tried to gain back his solid composure and Castiel lowered his eyes again, but he was refreshingly amused.

“Isn’t there a contradiction of interest?” He wanted to know, but not from the Alpha next.

“He has already given the vows towards our Pack…” Sam lied and somehow, Castiel realized, the Brother by his side seemed to know, but other than that slight twitch of his finger, there was no sign for others to read.  
And apparently he wasn’t to give it away as well, which right away, cleared the question of his split loyalty for good.

“He has willed in to take the temporary bite and join under my instruction for only minor Duties at the Bureau.” Sam’s voice had calmed down, his tone become less aggressive and triggering it appeared.

Dean scented again, this time not testing the other Alphas patience and remaining in a respectful distance.  
“You are a dominant one.” He stated matter of fact, suddenly snarling a bit at the information.  
“What is the guarantee for you to not spy?” Dean wondered, his deep voice holding a warning beneath, a very personal one, Castiel figured still not looking up and acting passive.

The attack came unexpected and in a sudden reflex of self defense Castiel growled, about to react as he was forcefully pushed down, held on his neck and dragged into a full submissive posture that no Alpha would normally give in willingly, not to mention accept at all.

He could scent anger at the edge of rage coming from the eldest Winchester, but he also scented fear and worry as well as surprise from both of the Winchester Alphas Son’s.  
The, this way triggered reminder to keep calm was sudden, painful even, but more importantly, it was very effective.

With his cheek, his face pressed onto the round and brought to his knees Castiel did stay down, and even stopped his warning as he fought himself into that trained mindset of calmness that would bring him out and away from this situation, and prevent him from having to deal with the feeling of defeat and humiliation for now.

Sam was staring with wide eyes at his Fathers doing, knowing very well if this would escalate this could trigger a fight, could have one of them badly injured or even worse dead, and he wasn’t able to tell who it would be right now.

“How about a deal?!” Dean suddenly jumped in again.  
“You will be allowed, temporarily, to join the Pack, if…, and only if you grant us a meeting with one of your high ranked Members in a Business meeting.”  
The Alpha offered as an option he hoped would convince their old man as well.  
They had for a while had an eye on one of the ‘Heaven Corps’ Properties to expand their own land, but so far not gotten a chance of a meeting.  
This would certainly be an option that could hold some weight.

Castiel could feel the grip on his neck slightly weakening, the Heirs words obviously having an impact.

\-------------

John had slammed the door behind as he had walked off, out of his own Bureau to calm down and cool of his current temper.

But only after he had done one last insult and denied Castiel the Pack Leaders mark by handing it down to his second in command and oldest son who was now, as his Father was gone for good, helping the other Alpha, still remaining in that humiliating position, up.

“…I have to apologize.” Dean stated very embarrassed about their old man’s behavior, and also nervous as he had been given the task of the Alpha mark, for the first time as it was.  
What should have been a great honor had been thrown away by his Father and this way lowered Dean as well as Castiel who didn’t seem to care much though.

But Dean did, not for being lowered himself for being ordered to deal with a more or less declined Alpha, but about his Father acting that unprofessional and having his anger getting the better of him.  
It was a disgrace for the whole Pack and Dean was sorry about that as he was patting the beige Trench down in his efforts to clean Castiel from the not existing dirt.

Or maybe he was just trying to calm his nerves.

The moment this Alpha had entered the room it had been obvious that he had been trained as well and that he had not been just some pencil pusher as his cheap suit and Coat seemed to give away.  
This slight note in his scent had easily given it away, at least to the Winchester Brothers.  
Although not sure to what extend this dominant would be able to fight, he was Leas Material and there fore a potential threat to each of them.

It made his calm ‘submission’ even more unbelievable.

“He can be a bit…” Dean went on, still patting and again trying to scent now that the situation had been deescalated.

“…HE IS ….” Sam interfered, growling but getting closer as well.  
He did not say what was obviously on his mind as he was snarling and growling in frustration.

“Sam…” Dean reminded his Brother to not do that, to not go that road, especially now that it was over anyway and some foreign Pack Member present.

“There are different Pack Leader, but I have to admit that I was burdened with a way worse tempered One.”  
Castiel suddenly stated openly and honest, giving away what most Pack members kept closely to themselves to not embarrass their Pack on the outside or out of fear to be punished.  
Dean was not sure yet if it was just to have them emphasize and keep them at ease or if this Alpha just was like that…

However, Sam smiled sadly but thankful.  
And Dean was thankful for that.

\-------------

Sam was waiting.  
He was trying hard to not grin or show is amusement at his Brother obvious nervousness that had just exploded the moment the other alpha had simply tilted his head and offered one side of his neck for the temporarily mark.

Castiel hadn’t made/thought much about it, being used to Alphas marking from his Family whenever some was needing to show his dominance towards the others.  
And since it was something changing in their ranks rather rapidly, it had become a pretty well known reaction of his to show his neck to either lower or higher ranked Alphas to give the symbol of Ownership/Owning.

For the blue eyed it had always been something normal, something he had not thought about, in his consideration it had been something every Pack participating at to decide on the currently strongest, or fastest, or the most ambitious one and so on.

Although never been one to actively participate in those pushing and pulling in ranks, Castiel had seen it as a necessary regulation…, apparently as he realized now, he might had been wrong.  
As Dean was not setting the bite immediately, suddenly fidgeting and staggering away a bit.

“Did…I do something wrong?” Castiel wanted to know at the Alphas hesitation.  
“Is there another proving or vow to be done before?” He questioned seriously.

“NO….no it’s ok. Just a bit surprised at the easy…” Dean tried to joke and gestured for the Alphas easy tilted head.  
“Is it not common in your Pack to mark each other?” The blue eyed Alpha wondered in real confusion, getting even more irritated as the Winchester Pack Heir started blushing slightly, giving away a slight embarrassment but also arousal and desire in his scent.

“No.” Sam answered instead.  
“I mean yes of course to Stranger coming in and working here or Visitors for the time being, and naturally the Trainees, but not to already assigned Pack Members.”

“…Than how do you show to those less capable who currently is in charge?”  
Castiel was confused about the used System that seemed so logic that it must have been the one every Pack applied too.

Dean frowned in his own irritation but Sam seemed to have a thought or two about this thematic.

“Does your Pack do it this way, marking each other I mean?” The tall dark haired looked serious, remembering the now faded bite marks Dean was giving him randomly.

“Yes.” Castiel gave simply back.  
“Not all our Members are able to analyze or scent every Level over other Abilities, to make it easier we work with a visible System that includes the marking of other members, for the ones in second or third command to be recognized in their given Garrisons and Troup’s.” 

“What does that mean, some can not scent every Level?” Dean wondered aloud, at least for now distracted from his task as Castiel had straightened himself again.  
But Sam stared with wide eyes…  
Castiel’s Pack worked the exact other way around than theirs.  
While here it was physically, always physically, the other Alphas Pack seemed to go, first and foremost on a scenting and analyze System that Sam had thought he would be the only one able to do.

\-------------

Sam had always known right away about his position, never felt the need to show it to fight for it as he knew who was higher or lower and there fore him acting accordingly.

So often however his Counterpart had not seen it this way, seemed to be unable of telling it right away and even the lower ones had insisted on fighting to show that they were better than Sam.  
But Sam had always been right, always been above this first Level basic instinct that was coming to other so difficulty.  
And he had always though for him to be the Problem, the one who was wrong.  
Suddenly and without expecting it there was another Alpha able to do that, able to step right beyond this animalistic first Level of Physical challenging, because simply not needing it.  
A world, no worlds slowly started crumbling as Sam processed all the information, that he wasn’t the problem, not the issue just worked a bit differently.  
He was not defect, not weird just different and somehow just that rare appearance in his own Pack, not in the whole world…

\-------------

Dean frowned as he felt his younger Brothers struggle, the chaotic mix in his scent that had the older Alpha almost spinning himself.  
“Sam?” He called subdued to not spook the tall one any further.

But all Sam did was looking at Dean with somehow teary eyes but it could have been a mistake as it was gone the next moment.

“Do it!” Sam almost ordered instead, having Dean even more confused but at least enough pushed to not fall back in his nervousness as he got closer to the new Alpha who again tilted his head without hesitation.

___________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry beforehand, but at these holidays I always end up very uncreative as all energy is needed for social interaction and maneuvering around stormy Waters, better known as Family ^^P.  
> I also had hoped to finish this one within this Chapter but as you may know me…, I am not that great with short stories.  
> But as usual I will work on that…., maybe…., probably…
> 
> And as always, no beta, no native but I hope it is a bit of distraction.  
> *Wave* and happy holiday Aftermath. ^^)

Chapter 3

Sam struggled, he actually couldn’t get his head around the view although it should have been nothing at all.  
Dean had just marked another Alpha, just did his duty, as he would have to, when stepping up as Leader anyway.

But Sam struggled. The way Dean had focused had been funny at first until he had very carefully used his hands on Castiels shoulder and head to keep him steady, not because it was necessary but because, and Sam knew that, he didn’t want to do it wrong and hurt the other man in his first try ever.

Suddenly the way Dean had focused hadn’t been funny anymore, suddenly the way his eyes had become even more intense and green it had hurt.  
And Sam was still not completely back to himself as they had finally entered the Building the younger Winchester was using for his Work, Research, Analyses and that special Training of the few that sometimes fall out of his Brothers or other Commanding Alphas and Trainers Groups due to their, as John had put it sarcastically, Sensitivity…

\----------

It had taken them about an hour to get here. And although it was primarily for Sam to stay out and away from the general, direct Pack business, it was also serving another beneficial purpose.

This far on/within their land, and hidden in that, real/actual wilderness, chances were small for someone to get here and take some of the more secretive Data.

“We do have our own Generator and are independent from the Official System.” Sam explained as he gave Castiel ‘the Tour’ in that solid Building that seemed to be a bigger, former Wooden Cabin that had been changed into some kind of Database and small Office.

Again Castiel realized the carefully maintained surrounding and technology and the newest Equip.

“Each of the private information end here…” Sam went on, randomly pointing at some Server surrounded by their individual Cooling System.

He was walking fast and looking even taller in these small rooms and under the low Cellar Ceiling.  
The young Winchester suddenly seemed a bit rushed and unfocused.

“Is every thing alright?” Castiel wanted to know as they got back to the first Floor where the younger Alpha had explained the Bureaus to be.  
And finally Sam stopped.

“Can…can I ask you something?” The Winchester easily changed into that familiar tone that seemed a bit to close and inappropriate to be used with someone that had only shortly been ‘introduced’ to their Pack. Sam was wondering himself why he was doing something so reckless.  
He didn’t stop though as the other Alpha was, still in his motionless expression, nodding, giving his permission.

“You…, you are stronger than them right?” Sam wanted to know, feeling awkward to think about his Father as weak although barely able to stand the man at some occasions.

This time Castiel hesitated, seemingly considering his answer, taking long enough for Sam to consider an apology and calling it off all together, as the blue eyed Alpha did nod again.

“I want to ask something as well.” Castiel stated right after, taking over the ‘conversation’ and not really waiting for allowance.  
“You are the most dominant Alpha among them, but you have not been offered a real position in that ‘welcoming’”.  
“Am I allowed to ask why?”

Sam winced slightly, unused to being red that easily and fully by another Alpha or beta, or Omega for that matter.  
It was a terrifying feeling, which the young Winchester had never experienced like that, and it was dangerously exciting all the same.

But instead of answering Sam had to ask in return, a reaction born out of curiosity and honest need to understand the other one man who seemed so different than what Sam was used to in his own Family, his own Pack that was supposed to be his kind and the closest peoples he could, should ever have…

“You knew your Position, your potential Rank the moment you got into that Bureau. The outcome of that ‘Game’ of strength was already clear to you…?” “If this interaction would have been a familiar Pack, you wouldn’t have needed this Show off right?”  
“You would have known already, that moment whom to bow too or not, and you definitely didn’t needed that ‘correction’…” Sam looked apologetic about his Fathers outburst and the way he had forced another Alpha into submission. “…and still you have …lowered..” Sam used that word very carefully. “… yourself, even though you could have forced your way in, shown that you’re a higher rank by strength and nature.”

“So, why did you bow, instead of fighting, why did you accept my Father’s stupid show?” The younger Winchester suddenly looked a bit sad, angry and full of frustration speaking of a long time of self experience in this obviously uncomfortable matter, but he wanted to know.

“I choose this for an easier transition and to prevent from spreading anger, aggression or fear…” Castiel answered before, just a moment later he suddenly seemed irritated, an unexpected idea building in his mind.

“You…do not want your Pack to fear you?”  
The Alpha questioned, thankfully there was no pity in his words as Sam had heard it from the few he had dared to open up about his feelings, the situation and his place in the Winchester Pack.

“It is one reason, yeah I guess, but for the main part I just don’t want any drama.” Sam joked but his tone sounding flat.  
Another information Castiel saved for himself.

“Ok, I’ll show you your Apartment, well the room. It is upstairs.”  
Again Sam stopped.  
“…and…I wanted to apologize again for our Pack Alphas behavior.” The young Winchester sounded seriously sorry for something he had no real part in except not telling his Father that he had hired someone.

\-------------

As they moved upstairs Sam again had to apologize, deeply concerned and embarrassed still, about his Fathers behavior.  
“Thank you for….staying calm.” He mentioned subdued, his eyes down, not as an Alpha submission but a Human embarrassed by someone else’s actions.  
Castiel only nodded, before he paused for a brief moment…and added in his deep voice.  
“It is I who has to thank you, for giving me that chance, to offer me a position… I had tried some before…, but never got an answer due to my Pack and the connections that come with them. I consider that a real fortune and I am not planning to boycott that kindness.”  
He stated again with that serious, honest face of his that left Sam in that strange state of immediate respect and awe, which left him no other chance as to believe. 

# ***

The next days went smooth and Castiel easily adjusted to the routine Sam had put/set up in this Wooden Cabin deep within their Pack Land.

The work wasn’t that complicated and left some more free time than Castiel would have liked on their hands.  
They were supposed to stay out here for three days a week before they would return for some of the necessary Paperwork handled at the Main House close to the Pack Lands Boarders and the Pack Alphas reign.

Castiel had smiled at the small Chamber that had only enough space for a small bed and one small closet. The Bathroom, a very comfortable but also rather small one was to share and they would eat their meals in a combined kitchen living Room arrangement that had space for only four people and very practically designed.  
It was way less than what Castiel had been used to up till now but there was something cozy he hadn’t had felt before in all of those big rooms and Apartments he had already lived in.

Sam made a great Coffee and a very interesting Salad but he wasn’t the greatest Cook. And they both had grimaced in unison over a tin soup that apparently could be burned.

For the most parts it was very quiet and the Work rather monotone but whenever they had finished with all those analyzes and written the weekly reports for all the Compartments, something Castiel was already used to from his Pack Duties, Sam got them out.  
Sometimes he chose for a short walk in that beautiful surrounding that had captured the blue eyed Alphas affection right away.  
Sometimes the tall Winchester went for a longer run, apparently sharing one of Castiel’s spare time activities as well.  
At first it had been a bit odd but after a while it came easy for the two Alphas to join each other and do some rounds. Sam would explain some of the Terrain that was actively used for Trainings and he would share some secret spots like a hidden Cave with a beautiful spring/well spurting unbelievably clear, hot water and was heaven after some of the work outs.

The two men figured a routine of their own and over a month they became quite used to each other, enjoying a rare similarity and connection that Sam had missed out on in his Pack so far.

# ***

“Nerds!”  
Dean greeted flippantly as his Brother and his ‘new Besti’ returned again to the Main Quarters after just another ‘chill out’ in the woods which Dean didn’t like to think about all to much, and it was annoying that he still did.

The dark blond Alpha was struggling with a few things about the new guy and his closeness to Sam. But currently the most distracting and distressing was the fact that he didn’t even dare to look the new one into the eyes. Huge blue ones as Dean remembered correctly.

It felt still so damn strange that he had set a mark on another Alpha, which apparently he had done well but which would have to be set again in a few days if their old man wouldn’t do it himself this time.

Instead of getting closer to greet his giant Sibling and demonstrative ruffle his Hair for everyone to see and this way embarrass his ‘little’ Sammy, Dean decided, like he had done often more recently, on just walking by, awkwardly waving and hectically nodding before disappearing as fast as possible behind some of the Barracks while both, Sam and this Castiel followed with their eyes and a slightly irritated look on their faces.  
Just like it had become custom over the last month as well…

\-------------

“Your Brother is a quite ‘solid’ one?” Castiel wondered, his eyes still fixed at that point where Dean had just disappeared.

Sam only slightly turned with a frown on his face, amused about the used words.  
“Yeah, stubborn like a rock.” The younger Alpha stated, rolling his eyes while moving.

Castiel stayed back, for a moment longer watching where Dean had just been, he scented a bit more intense than necessary, before he followed Sam in for their work.

\-------------

The Bureau Sam was using, was once again a bit away from the Pack Leaders Place but it was at the third floor and opening up to some of the smaller Training Places.  
So far Castiel had seen some impressing Groundwork being done with the Recruits that had been sent in.  
Nothing that would threat his Families work but, it certainly left an impression on the blue eyed.

There were different Alphas attending in those Trainings but it was the Pack Heir that had Castiel specifically interested for some reason.  
There was something about that Alpha.

Dean was fast, he was pretty aggressive but he never seemed to loose his focus and temper even though giving his all at any fight.  
He was pretty good in adjusting to his Opponents and scaling his needed attacks and strength.  
He never got too far, he never got too easy on them, and he seemed to have a very well developed instinct about this.  
Almost as developed as Sam’s scent analyzing abilities, Castiel thought.

But Dean was pretty rough in his attempts, straight forward and direct, the ideal frontline Soldier and very different than his Brother.  
He seemed to be liked by most of his Trainees, using a pretty unusual method by actually socializing, to some degree, with each of them.  
It was a very different way of training than what Castiel was used to, but the data he was analyzing over a month now was proving this concept to be working pretty well.

Castiel stared, as the next training started and Dean’s Group entered one of the smaller Rings for their man on man combat training…

# ***

Sam was standing at the window.  
He had been in just another fight with his father a few days prior and he still had not calmed down completely after they had returned to the more isolated forest Cabin.  
The tall Alpha was holding his still steaming Coffee and listening to the Signal given for the ‘Hunt’.  
It was a Routine Procedure of the standard Pack Training which was done whenever a new group or single Attendees started their Training.

This time it would be a tough one which Sam had actually signed the Contract for due to another part of his Job.

Assembling new Customers had just been one of John’s many ways he seemingly tried to humiliate his younger Son.  
Sadly though Sam had proven to be quite effective on that task, easily taking over and selling their business where his Father couldn’t.

But, although Sam had hoped for at least some appreciation he had only been given the lead of the selling Department as well.  
Just another boring Pack Duty he wasn’t really interested in.

The tall dark haired shook his head, the gloomy morning obviously affecting his mind, he though as he closed his eyes, listening to the silence and the sound of the rain hitting the glass.  
Dean would be out there somewhere, getting attacked from often insecure Alphas, Betas and Omegas whom had somehow lost their ways and ended up lost and in need to revaluate their rank, their status and sometimes whole existence.  
Dean would fight and he would get injured and although he wasn’t the only Pack Alpha out there doing that kind of first interaction, Sam was always worried.

This time however it was one of the rare Government Jobs and his Brother would have to deal with a Group of Specialists of a Police Unite, a Team that could easily work together and attack an Alpha they would find threatening to their position, rank or purpose.  
It wouldn’t be the first time that happened, because many People out there did not have that kind of Self-control Dean was showing on daily bases.  
And it was part of the Training which Dean seemed to love so full heartedly while Sam felt annoyed by its brutality.

As much as Sam liked for his Brother to show up after such first encounters while the other Trainers and Alphas would take care of parting, sorting and preparing the Training Groups due to the individual best fit, the younger Alpha hated to see his Brother beaten up or hurt.

And although Sam was missing Dean’s closeness, which had somehow been reduced lately, he would have liked it to be under different circumstance and not just to patch up the older one, in order to get that short moment of real physical contact that would be broken the moment Dean would go to far just again. It was a circle of frustration none of the Brothers was able to escape from or get further somehow.  
Never the less, the dark haired Alpha was looking forward to such visit, almost painfully needing it after that long period of ‘loneliness’, and just thinking like that made it so much more pathetic…, Sam sighed.

# ***

“I won!” Dean huffed before he coughed and grunted in pain.  
“You always win.” Sam stated calmly but with a worried look as he was checking for any broken bones while helping Dean out of his shirt.

Unexpectedly John had joined the Hunt this time and Dean would have to lie the moment he would return later than anyone else.  
It was always risky to come here, to steal some time with his Brother whenever their old man was involved in some way.  
But since most of the Pack didn’t mind the two ‘Crown-Princes’ to spent some time together they could count on help from their sides. Because while none of the other Pack members seemed to see any harm in their Heirs closeness, John was not so fond of that all to close connection of his two Sons, always considering Sam a bad influence to his other, perfect Soldier.

But as shameful and inappropriate as it should be, Sam felt honored, proud and special whenever Dean did disobey their Father in order to visit him in that cabin, clearly and absolutely against John’s orders and open warnings.

“These guys were machines…!” Dean grinned, obviously enjoying those pains and urging Sam to use a bit more pressure than necessary, eager to punish his big Brother for that kind of stupidity.

\-------------

“You were reckless.” Sam stated, applying a salve on an already blooming bruise right on his Brothers right pelvic bone.  
“This will hurt.” He added as the poked at it to have Dean feel it right away.  
“OUtsch…” Dean complained still grinning.  
“You’ve been more gentle before...” He teased straightening his leg for Sam to move on with his hands although the rest of it was pretty fine without the salve.  
And while the younger Alpha rolled his eyes, looking up from his kneeling position, Dean whipped his brows.  
“All yours!” He teased further, his words and scent carrying a clear and excited – I dare you – 

“I am no alone here.” Sam informed as a warning.  
But, surprised by his own boldness, Dean simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled with the same – dare you – attitude.  
“And…what could he probably say? You are just my Brother, caring for me after a fight, and who knows he might like that…”  
Dean gulped at his own words, unsure where these had come from just now.  
But the shocked, blushed face of his ‘little’ Sammy was worth his own sudden nervousness and rush as he leaned in a bit closer to his Brother.  
“Remember he is used to that kind of contact, and even more…” Dean whispered mischievously.

It basically set the tone for that ongoing back and forth between the two Alpha Siblings while Sam, very carefully, checked on his Brother’s body, while Dean didn’t seem in the slightest mood to make that ‘work’ easy.  
Not once was the older Alpha missing a chance for some obvious innuendos, obviously delighted at is Brothers ongoing embarrassment and overwhelmed reactions…

\-------------

With nothing broken, nothing seriously injured Sam finished, after what felt like hours, his usual cleaning and care taking.  
Applying, as his last step, a small sticking plaster with yellow dugs all over, that would be a prominent spot on his Brothers forehead.  
He could try acting dominant around the bad asses currently in their Territory with this one, Sam thought, just a bit angry about the beating Dean obviously had to endure this time and his today’s over the top ‘teasing’.

And indeed Dean did growl unhappy at that small stigma, not trying to take it off though. Almost as if he was cherishing something he was proud to wear.  
And although acting grumpy, there was this slight note of happiness lingering in the air.

As Sam tried to get up and put the stuff away Dean grabbed the younger ones wrist and pulled him in, just like he was used to in those moments they had alone.  
And just like always Sam allowed the scenting of his neck, the roaming of those calloused hands and even the slight nibbling on his skin while he lingered, leaned into that warm skin, still scenting of adrenalin and excitement.

At those moments Sam envied his Brother, the free way he was getting around. The easiness of his interactions and the seemingly fearless way around his Father, although obeying the man like a God.  
Sam envied Dean for being allowed on Hunts, for being included in real important Pack issues and sometimes he even envied him for all the bruises he was taking from the trainings and the head butting.

With John naming his youngest as one of these ‘sensible’ ones, and being unable to interact with him, Sam was stuck in a work his Father might considered fitting, while completely ignoring that the youngest heir was an Alpha too.

\-------------

The sudden bite to his neck called Sam back from his self pity road and into their current reality.  
Dean had pulled his Brother almost on top of himself, tightly grabbing around his middle and already leaving visible marks on Sam’s neck.  
It was again too much for the younger one to let it go by, and immediately the tall Alpha let that be known in his scent of great annoyance…and displease.

He still didn’t act on it, but waited for this to end like every other time, with Dean letting go and with his pissed or sad face when he would move out again…

Dean rumbled unhappy, his grip got tighter once more before he finally let go, allowing Sam to step back and leave the warmth that he was actually yearning for on so many levels.  
And just like always Dean was the one looking hurt and lost as he got up to cloth back and move out, for days, weeks or maybe again more than a month…  
Sam looked after his Brother as he closed the door…, feeling just as hurt as Dean had looked like…  
He was wondering, not for the first time, why it was so painful to be close, and why he still couldn’t move on?

\-------------

Castiel stepped back a bit to hid up stairs on the second floor from where he had watched the related Alpha Brothers unusual interaction with a great personal interest.

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
